5 Love letter: 5 CARTAS DE AMOR
by Atzuko-san
Summary: Hiccup te envía una carta cada año contándote sus aventuras con Chimuelo. Primera carta de amor...el comienzo de todo...tras la muerte del muerte-roja, cuando Hiccup decide estar al lado de los dragones abandonando su pueblo, pero no su amor por ti...(HiccupxLectora) Déjenme mostrarles... :)
1. Primera carta

**5 Love letter: 5 CARTAS DE AMOR**

***(~~~)Tu nombre**

***No sé cómo sean las cartas de amor Vikingas así que no me juzguen si me equivoco.**

**-Hiccup- -monta un furia nocturna, después de ser seleccionado para matar a un pesadilla mostrosa cuando tenía 15 años desapareció de la isla de Berck sin dejar rastro. A pesar de buscarlo por semanas en tierra y mar todos en la aldea llegaron a la conclusión: Escapo por ser un cobarde y no tener las agallas para matar a un dragón. Por supuesto jamás creíste tal cosa. Semanas después te llego esta carta, la primera de 5.**

**-(~~~)- - Vikinga que abandono el entrenamiento por lesiones graves, ahora se dedica a ayudar a Bocón en el taller tras la desaparición de Hiccup.**

**Con eso es suficiente. Comenzamos!**

_De: Hiccup_

_Para: (~~~)_

_No estoy seguro si esto te llegara, espero que si._

_Ah..Hola (~~~), como va todo en Berck….seguro que todo va de maravilla cierto?_

_Em…no se que decirte, estoy seguro que estas furiosa, que no entiendes lo que ocurre, pero antes que nada, te pido que no le muestres esta carta a mi padre…esto es solo para ti._

_Se que te preguntas: Donde rayos esta Hiccup?! Por qué huyo del examen!?_

_Tengo una buena respuesta y espero que lo tomes en serio…no puedo…no…NO QUIERO MATAR DRAGONES…!_

_Si se que es absurdo que yo, Hiccup, hijo de Estoiko el Vasto, heredero al trono de Berck, no quiera matar dragones…y eso es porque…aquella vez que les dije que si derribe a un Furia Nocturna….lo decía en serio._

_Si no me crees, ve al taller y en mi mesa están varios dibujos de Chimuelo (el furia nocturna), tal vez pienses que estoy demente…pero no es así, de hecho está aquí, a mi lado mientras escribo esta carta. Los dragones…no son lo que creíamos, no son vestías salvajes sin corazón, son criaturas tiernas y nobles, traviesas y graciosas, generosos…y amigables._

_Después de ese último ataque donde metí la pata por última vez, fui al bosque y si, ahí estaba._

_A pesar de que intente convencerme que lo mataría…no logre hacerlo, pues cuando lo vi a los ojos…me vi reflejado en ellos, él estaba tan asustado como yo. Antes de regresar a mi casa lo libere de las cuerdas y lo deje marcharse._

_Después del primer día del entrenamiento fui a buscar algún rastro de el en el bosque y realmente me sorprendí al ver que no podía volar._

_Los días pasaron y me comenzó a tomar confianza, pensé en una forma de hacer que volara nuevamente, asi que construí una prótesis para su cola que yo podía controlar. _

_Ese vuelo de prueba fue increíble, volé (~~~)! Volé por los cielos en su lomo! Al convivir con el fui aprendiendo muchas cosas, es por eso que siempre salía victorioso en los entrenamientos._

_Pero cuando me eligieron para el examen final….no podía decir que no quería matar a ese dragón…, pensé que si lograba hacerles ver a todos, que los dragones son criaturas amables…todo sería mejor…que la guerra terminaría. Pero las personas no cambian tan fácil cierto? Berck, es un pueblo vikingo, un pueblo guerrero, un pueblo de asesinos de dragones…fue entonces cuando elegí mi bando…estoy del lado de los dragones._

_Entiendo que me debas odiar por eso, seguramente estas por correr a l casa de mi padre para mostrarle esta carta, pero aun así, no cambia nada, me fui antes del examen y encontré el nido de los dragones. No fue nada fácil deshacerme de su reina, casi no salgo vivo! Pero lo conseguí y ahora, por una extraña razón casi todos los dragones de ese nido nos siguen a mí y a Chimuelo!..._

_Pero…el decirte todo eso…no es el objetivo de esta carta…la verdad es que…quiero decirte algo, tal vez pienses que soy un idiota, cursi, un niño inmaduro que no pudo decirte desde hace tres años que….que…_

_**¡Me gustas…ME GUSTAS MUCHO!**_

_No me importa si ni me crees, pero me gustas desde aquel día en el que te vi bajar de aquel barco con tu cabello suelto, tu vestido azul con flores bancas y tus zapatos de piel, era como ver a un ángel en persona en aquel puerto. A pesar de que siempre fuiste amable con migo durante todo este tiempo, a pesar de que siempre me sonreíste dulcemente…jamás tuve el valor de decírtelo._

_Sé que es tonto que te lo diga ahora…pero…tenía que decírtelo aunque sé que ahora me odias por ser un traidor. Me hubiera gustado…que me correspondieras…_

_También quería avisarte que iré a Berck en la primera luna llena de este mes…voy a liberar a los dragones del ruedo…no puedo dormir tranquilo sabiendo que ellos están ahí encerrados, hambrientos y asustados._

_Espero que nos encontremos algún día nuevamente….espero…que esta carta te llegue…_

_Te extraño (~~~), cuídate mucho…Te…te…amo…._

Dejaste caer el papel en tu regazo, tibias lagrimas caían de tus ojos y resbalaban por tus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Hiccup…-durante tres años, ese chico tonto y flaco…sentía lo mismo que tu…-Tonto..

Te dejaste caer en la cama de tu pequeña alcoba y miraste por la misma ventana, en la que, hace una hora, un terrible terror entro volando dejándote esa carta.

Miraste el cielo nocturno y la luna llena en él. Te levantaste de un salto de tu lugar- AY NO!-él estaba ahí! En el ruedo! Tenías que encontrarlo! Tenías…tenías que…decírselo…

Saliste corriendo de tu casa, muchos vecinos te miraron extrañados incluso el jefe del pueblo te grito preguntándote a donde ibas en plena nevada! Pero aun así no te detuviste, llorabas de felicidad, durante semanas tuviste pesadillas, pensaste que algún dragón lo había devorado, que había caído al océano, pero ahora el estaba a salvo, con muchos dragones…pero a salvo.

Cuando el ruedo estaba a solo unos metros, la puerta del ruedo estaba abierta, corriste y entraste en él, para mirar a aquel chico, a ese débil chico, ese muchacho de 15 años, del que te habías enamorado cuando eras niña.

-HICCUP!-Gritaste ya sin aire en tus pulmones.

-(~~~)!, que, que estás haciendo aquí!?- el muchacho estaba cubierto por una negra manta que ocultaba su rostro.

Corriste a sus brazos…o bueno…eso planeabas, pero un enorme dragón negro se abalanzo sobre ti, mirándote con odio y desconfianza- CHIMUELO NO!

-"Chimuelo"?...el furia nocturna…-ceraste los ojos y respiraste profundo, sentiste la respiración del animal sobre tu rostro.

-No…no te preocupes…no te voy a hacer nada…-dijiste en un susurro y abriste los ojos. Lo miraste fijamente hasta que su mirada se dilato y comenzó a lamer tu rostro-Hola Chimuelo….soy (~~~)…es un placer.-levantaste tu mano y acariciaste la nariz del Furia nocturna que te sonrió, cosa que te sorprendió pues en su boca no había ningún diente.-Ah, así que es por eso tu nombre eh..?

Ajeno a la escena el joven jinete te miro sorprendido, no creía que algo asi sucedería!-Que…que haces aquí?- lo escuchaste decirte.

Te incorporaste y le sonreíste- He venido aquí…por qué…quiero decirte que…también te amo!- corriste y lo abrazaste con muuucha fuerza- te amo Hiccup…-sentiste tus mejillas arder al decírselo frente a frente.

-….- él no te dijo nada, solo sonrió dulcemente y pego su frente a la tuya.-Gracias…

=0+0+=~~~~~~0+0+=

Sé que es muy cursi, pero solo serán 5 capítulos si ustedes quieren.

Dejen un comentario por favor.

Hiccup x Lectora!

Si les gusto comenten! o si quieren que borre este fin porque es tonto o una verdadera mierda también comenten!

Espero que les haya gustado.

Esta es la primera de 5 cartas.

Bueno eso es todo, cuídense y lean mucho!

Atzuko-san


	2. Segunda carta

**\(°w°)/**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Como entrenar a tu Dragón no me pertenece.**

**La trama es propiedad de:**

**Atzuko-san**

**DE FANS PARA FANS.**

**5 Love letter: 5 CARTAS DE AMOR**

_**Segunda carta.**_

**(~~~)Tu nombre**

**-Hiccup- -monta un furia nocturna, después de ser seleccionado para matar a un pesadilla moustrosa cuando tenía 15 años desapareció de la isla de Berck sin dejar rastro. A pesar de buscarlo por semanas en tierra y mar todos en la aldea llegaron a la conclusión: Escapo por ser un cobarde y no tener las agallas para matar a un dragón. Por supuesto jamás creíste tal cosa. Semanas después te llego esta carta, la primera de 5.**

**-(~~~)- - Vikinga que abandono el entrenamiento por lesiones graves, ahora se dedica a ayudar a Bocón en el taller tras la desaparición de Hiccup.**

**Después de unas semanas te mando una carta declarando sus sentimientos. Hoy, un año después de eso, te ha llegado esta carta.**

_De: Hiccup_

_Para: (~~~)_

_Hola (~~~), ha pasado mucho tiempo…un año en realidad…..ah! rayos!_

_De verdad lo siento! Lamento no haberme comunicado contigo en todo este tiempo, pero tengo una buena razón para eso: No todos los terrores de estas tierras saben dónde queda Berck._

_La verdad tengo muchas cosas que contarte…si no estás enfadada…_

_Chimuelo y yo hemos visitado muchos lugares durante nuestros viajes, hemos encontrado otras especies de dragones en varios lugares._

_Me he encontrado con un tipo llamado "Albín el Traidor", escuche que tiene pensado atacar Berck en algún tiempo, asi que por favor pídele a mi padre que tenga cuidado, ese hombre me da muy mala espina._

_También eh encontrado el lugar donde los dragones van a poner huevos, es una isla bastante hermosa con pequeños contenedores de agua, donde, las madres arrojan los huevos para que eclosionen, pues los huevos explotan!_

_Estuve practicado mucho las acrobacias con chimuelo, aunque a el no le guste que salte desde su lomo al vacío. Por cierto, aquella manta que me entregaste me ha sido muy útil en estos días._

_No sabes cuánto te eh extrañado (~~~)….muchas veces eh querido volver a Berck y llevarte conmigo…pero no puedo, tu tienes una familia, amigos y un trabajo con Bocón… no puedo alejarte de esa vida, no puedo llevarte lejos de las personas que te ama. Rayos que egoísta me oigo verdad._

_Ah (~~~), espero que esta carta te llegue antes de Snogeltog._

_Ire la noche de la fiesta a punta cuervo, espero que nos encontremos ahí._

_Te estaré esperando._

_**Te amo**_

Leíste aquellas últimas dos palabras en el papel una y otra vez, sentiste tu corazón latir rápidamente, tanto tiempo sin saber nada de él y finalmente se había dignado a enviarte otra carta.

Sonreíste y volviste a guardar la carta en tu bolso de píen de yak. Una corriente de aire helado te borro la sonrisa de los labios y te regreso a la realidad.

Estabas en punta cuervo, sola con un enorme abrigo negro y aun con él te morías de frio.

-Arrgg! Hiccup! Por qué tardas tanto?...ACHU!...agghh…-limpiaste tu nariz con un pañuelo, estabas ahí desde el atardecer y ese jinete de dragón no se dignaba en aparecer!

Justo ahora podrías estas en la fiesta, bebiendo y riendo con tu familia y el resto del pueblo.-"Por Thor, si no viene en 10 minutos me voy! Juro que me voy!"-

Te dijiste por 5ta vez en la noche, tu ceño fruncido desapareció y tomaste una pequeña navaja de tu cintura, aquel pequeño objeto te lo dio aquel joven de castaña cabellera y hermosos ojos verdes un año atrás.

Sonreíste cuando la luz de la luna hizo brillar la punta y te maldijiste mentalmente, realmente lo amabas demasiado y que aun estuvieras ahí era la más grande prueba de eso.

Tus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa cuando los recuerdos de aquella nevada noche del invierno anterior volvieron a tu mente, esa noche que ambos dijeron sus sentimientos y tuvieron su primer beso, antes de que lo vieras desaparecer en la noche sobre aquel temido dragón, seguido por otros 5 dragones recién liberados de su prisión.

Después de año sin verse, que tanto habría cambiado Hiccup?

**Sería más alto?**

**Sería más fuerte?**

**Tal vez más guapo?**

Tus mejillas se encendieron ante aquel ultimo pensamiento y una picara risa se escapó de tus labios. Deseabas verlo, querías hablar con él, abrazarlo,…besarlo. En verdad lo amabas demasiado. Te acurrucaste en aquella piedra y miraste la luna llena, esperarías hasta que el sol se asomara por el océano? Sí, eso harías.

Estabas por sacar un pedazo de pan de tu bolsa cuando un rugido llamo tu atención.-"eso es…"-te levantaste y miraste el cielo por todas direcciones, cuando el sonido de un aleteo te hizo darte cuenta de la dirección donde venía, ya no sentías la tierra bajo tus pies y gritaste por la impresión.

-AAAHHH! ME MUERO! THOR SANTISIMO! PROTEGEME! AH!-Por tu estado de terror ante esa nueva experiencia no te percataste que dragón te había agarrado ni que tu capa de lana de yak comenzaba a aflojarse.

-Jajajaja! Calma, calma (~~~)! No vamos a hacerte daño!-la voz de cierto joven llamo tu atención y callaste tus gritos de auxilio.

-HICCUP!-Alzaste la cabeza para ver a aquel muchacho que te había robado el corazón tiempo atrás-TU! MALVADO! CASI ME MUERO DEL SUSTO!-chillaste con el corazón aun retumbando en tu pecho, la risa del joven no tardó en hacerse presente asi como la risa del dragón que te tenia sujeta por los brazos-Y TU CHIMUELO! LOS DOS ME LA VAN A PAGAR!- el negro reptil alago bajo su cabeza para mirarte con una tierna sonrisa que te tranquilizo-…Argg…tramposo.

Después de unos pocos minutos tu capa cedió ante el fuerte viento y salió volando, llegaron a un claro en medio del bosque, con una pequeña laguna congelada en este. En cuanto de dragón te dejo en el suelo te agachaste y sentiste la tierra congelada-"tierra! OH BENDITA TIERRA!" lloriqueaste mentalmente, jamás habías estado tan contenta de estar en tierra firme.

-Jajaja, vaya, si que te asusto aquella entrada sorpresa verdad?- escuchaste a aquel muchacho a tus espaldas.

-Tu Hiccup como te…-estabas por echarle pleito al jinete de dragón cuando su imagen te dejo sin habla. Traía el cabello un poco más largo y desordenado, una enorme piel de oso negro lo protegía del frio de la noche y unos pantalones cafés oscuro abrigaban sus piernas así como unas botas más grandes que las que tenía cuando lo conociste.-Uh…

-A pasado mucho tiempo (~~~), como has estado?- sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas y se veía nervioso, no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación contigo después de un año sin verse y sin hablarse.

Sin darse cuenta ambos caminaron hasta quedar a menos de un metro de distancia, era vergonzoso, no sabían que decir, pensaste que en cuanto lo vieras le reclamarías por no haberte visitado en ese tiempo, pero ahora las palabras desaparecieron de tu mente mientras le sonreías tiernamente. Por su parte no podía dejar de mirarte fascinado, casi no habías cambiado en nada, eso sí, seguías más alta que él.

Cuando el silencio se alargó por unos minutos el negro dragón se desesperó y empujo a su jinete contra tu cuerpo. Lo recibiste con los brazos abiertos y el solo se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-Chimuelo!- el joven jinete le reclamo a su amigo por tan desvergonzado acto-ah lo siento…estas bien?

-Si, estoy bien no te preocupes…y tu como estas, como te la pásate en tierras apartadas?-tomaste su mano y comenzaste a caminar alrededor de la laguna congelada, tu compañero te siguió apretando ligeramente tu mano.

-Bien, bastante agotador y divertido, encontramos otros nidos de dragones, algunos Truenos tambores, metamorfalas nos persiguieron cuando accidentalmente me lleve uno de sus huevos, peleamos contra algunos marginados, en fin, nada interesante- termino con una sonrisa de ironía.

-Hump, chistoso- lo empujaste ligeramente con el hombro- y que paso con los dragones que los seguían?

-Ah si, a ellos los dejamos en un nido bastante lejos de aquí, no causaran problemas, por cierto, ya no an habido ataques verdad?- te pregunto cuando llegaron a un tronco y lo limpio de la nieve para que te pudieras sentar.

-No ya no, en todo el año solo unos Naders y pesadillas monstruosas se han llevado a unas 5 ovejas, pero nada más, por cierto…tu padre…-sabias que no era bueno hablar del jefe de la aldea tan pronto con el joven vikingo, pero por ser su único hijo debía escucharte- aun no entiende por qué te fuiste sin decirle nada a nadie y también… ya está confirmado que Patán Mocoso será el siguiente jefe de Berck…-el joven castaño bajo la cabeza mirando a algún punto muerto en el piso.

-Me lo imaginaba…

-Hiccup…por qué te fuiste sin despedirte así?-sonaba cruel preguntarle pero después de pasar un año trabajando con Bocón, ayudándolo a superar la pérdida de su primer discípulo te diste cuenta que ese viejo y sarcástico herrero aún tenía un poco de esperanza de ver a ese chiquillo por última vez, al menos saber qué fue lo que le paso.

-Lo sé, sé que deje a Bocón triste y enojado y que mi padre…bueno…no sé qué decirte…tu sabes que yo solo era el hijo del jefe, un estorbo con patas, un imán del desastre-te dijo sin mirarte, poniéndose de pie y lanzando una roca al hielo frente a ustedes-No puedo regresar y lo sabes…

-Si lo se…y eso me pone triste…-te pusiste de pie y caminaste hasta quedar detrás de el-Sé que tú ya has elegido tu camino…que no debo hacerte recordad aquellos tistes años…-rodeaste su delgado cuerpo con tus brazos y pegaste tu mejilla a su cabeza-Perdona…es que te eh extrañado tanto y también estoy molesta por lo que escribiste en la carta.

-Huh?-el joven estaba confundido por eso último-que…-antes de que terminara de hablar lo interrumpiste recitando aquellas líneas que habías memorizado:

_**-muchas veces eh querido volver a Berck y llevarte conmigo…pero no puedo, tú tienes una familia, amigos y un trabajo con Bocón… no puedo alejarte de esa vida, no puedo llevarte lejos de las personas que te ama. Rayos que egoísta me oigo verdad.**_

_**-**_dijiste mientras lo hacías darse la vuelta para que te mirara a la cara- tienes razón en una cosa, tengo familia, pero aun así, Hiccup, lo sabes bien, soy la menor de 6 hermanos varones, todos más fuertes que yo y mis padres no me ponen atención,-cierto, en más de una ocasión tu madre estuvo dispuesta a intercambiarte con un mercader que visitaba la isla por algunas pieles y espejos raros, de no ser porque los mercaderes no aceptaban niñas ya estarías en Odín sabe dónde!, así que no, tu familia no contaba en lo absoluto- amigos, vamos, los gemelos no cuentan, solo se la pasan metiéndose en problemas y yo tengo que pagar las espadas rotas y en cuanto a Bocón…pues lo eh intentado ayudar en el taller pero…no importa lo que haga, no puedo subirle el ánimo, aun no supera tu ausencia, es más creo que me desprecia un poco al ver que intento hacer todas esas armas raras de tus planos…-sonreíste amargamente y lo miraste- desde aquella noche en la que te vi partir con los dragones me eh arrepentido…-callaste, no encontrabas las palabras para decir lo que sentías desde hace un año atrás, por su parte el ojiverde malinterpreto lo último, pensaba que te arrepentías de haber correspondido sus sentimientos.

Cuando intento alejarse lo tomaste por los hombros y lo miraste fijamente- me eh arrepentido por no pedirte que me llevaras contigo…-tu voz se ahogó en un sollozo, amabas a Hiccup, entendías que fue duro para el separarse de su maestro y de su padre, querías estar con él, querías acompañarlo en todo momento, triste, alegre, doloroso y glorioso. Dejar atrás aquel pasado sin gracia ni felicidad. Eso querías.

Hiccup al escucharte sintió su corazón dejar de latir, una extraña culpa crecía en su interior y lo carcomía por dentro, era su culpa? Él era la razón de que quisieras abandonar a la gente que seguramente te apreciaba? Era por él?

Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente cuando te acercaste para darle un beso y se alejó de ti-(~~~)….

-Hiccup?

-Tu...tú tienes una familia…como..?

-Cómo puedo pensar en dejarlos? Como me atrevo a despreciar mi vida en berck?-dijiste siguiéndolo mientras retrocedía-Creo que tu lo responderías, pues tu lo hiciste y eso que eras el hijo del jefe. Tu abandonaste a tu gente por tu amigo dragón, porque aprendiste gracias a ellos lo valiosa que la vida es.

-Pe...Pero esto es diferente! No puedo alejarte de tu familia!

-FAMILIA!?, personas capaces de vender a su propia hija, personas que son capaces de molestar y lastimar aún más a su hermana herida!?, ellos no son familia!-dijiste con lágrimas de odio en tus ojos, no sentías un aprecio fijo por las personas con las que vivías, tu padre era un ebrio con ganas, tu madre una mujer fuerte y tosca capaz de cambiar a su propia hija por cualquier cachivache! Y tus hermanos, ah si tus hermanos, hombres jóvenes sin decencia, asesinos desalmados de dragones que competían entre ellos para ver quién podía llevar más cabezas de dragón a la casa y que te molestaban, te ponían en ridículo, incluso te arrojaron al mar con todo y cuna!.

-(~~~)….-el joven castaño se acercó a ti cuanto comenzaste a llorar con más ganas-lo siento, no quería hacerte llorar…pero, estas segura de esto?...-te pregunto mientras secaba las lágrimas de tus mejillas.

-Claro que lo estoy…-lo abrazaste y recargaste tu frente contra la suya-jamás eh estado tan segura de algo en mi vida, quiero estar contigo…ver el mundo contigo…te amo Hiccup…- y sin decir más el joven jinete junto sus labios con los tuyos.

El momento fue más mágico que hace un año atrás, tan cálido, tan suave, tan tierno que tu corazón comenzó a acelerarse y tus mejillas se encendieron nuevamente.

El, por su parte, paso sus manos por tu cintura y te pego más a el, con el corazón a mil por segundo y las mejillas tan rojas como las tuyas.

A unos metros el Furia Nocturna los miraba curioso, para el tú eras extraña, eras una hembra bastante peculiar pues solo contigo Hiccup parecía más débil de lo que ya era, solo contigo su comportamiento cambiaba y sus mejillas tomaban un color rojizo; adoraba ver a su jinete en tales condiciones y sin darse cuenta una risita escapo de sus labios haciendo que tu y tu pareja se separaran y sonrieran con la cara bastante roja.

-Chimuelo!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo y se lanzaron al dragón azabache, después de unos 20 minutos de "guerra de cosquillas", prendieron una fogata y los tres se acurrucaron junto al fuego.

-Estas segura de que eso es lo que quieres…vivir asi no es nada fácil…-te dijo mientras miraban las ramas tronar entre las llamas.

-Estoy segura de que quiero hacer Hiccup, vivir aquí en Berck no me dará un futuro feliz, no solo por mi pésima familia ni por los gemelos-recargaste tu cabeza contra su hombro y tomaste su mano tímidamente-no tendré un futuro feliz lejos de ti…-a tu lado el joven ojiverde se sonrojo y sonrió ante tu respuesta.

Después de eso ninguno de los dos dijo otra palabra en toda la noche, solo se besaron nuevamente y sus brazos te protegieron del frio invierno que escapaba del intenso calor del fuego e intentaba congelarlos, finalmente, cuando el sueño fue más fuerte que ambos, el dragón los envolvió con sus alas y los tres se quedaron dormidos en aquel lugar que fue testigo del nacimiento de una profunda amistad y ahora era testigo de una importante promesa de amor.

.

.

La luna llena se ocultó entre unas nubes, apagando las luces del bosque dejando a unos residentes de la isla sin iluminación.

-Diantres, a donde se pudo ir esa boba?-un rubio y flaco muchacho buscaba con la mirada a aquella jovencita que siempre "jugaba" con él y su hermana gemela.

-La vi correr hacia acá, no se exactamente a donde se dirigía-ambos hermanos querían encontrar a aquella vikinga para hacer la "mejor broma de todos los tiempos" que consistía en amarrarla a una carreta con varios barriles de licor y hacerla recorrer todo Berck para que después ellos encendieran el líquido con flechas encendidas justo cuando la carreta y la joven llegaran al centro de la aldea y bueno…ya se imaginaran que iba a pasar.

-Ustedes dos-una tercera persona hizo acto de presencia- a donde creen que van?…HIP!- La mejor guerrera de su generación, Astrid **"Hacha Plateada" *** se unió a los gemelos que la notaron visiblemente ebria por la fiesta.

-Astrid..? que haces aquí?-interrogo la gemela rubia.

-Peess soso bine a ver que le van a hacer a la perdedoda de (~~~)! Jajaja me encanta verla en ridículo angte todos! Jajaja-la joven rubia lanzo su hacha peligrosamente cerca de la cabeza de Brutazio- Y bien! A donde esta?

-Eso queremos saber…no la hemos visto desde la tarde y queríamos hacer ese espectáculo antes del amanecer-explico el gemelo.

Los tres se pusieron a recorrer el bosque buscando a séptima hija de una de las peores familias de vikingos de la isla y peligrosamente se acercaban a aquel claro sin darse cuenta, tras caminar más de una hora los tres vikingos se rindieron y decidieron caminar a la aldea cuando…

-Oigan…!-dijo la rubia de trenza y hacha-que eso no es…hip..un dlagon?

-Un qué?

-Un dlaagoonn!-dijo la rubia en la cara de la otra vikinga, que se alejó inmediatamente por el horrible aliento a alcohol.

-Estas delirando, no hay dragones! Es invierno!-dijo el único varón.

Ambas chicas miraron sorprendidas al joven-Vaya! Al parecer si saber otra cosa además de hacerte el tonto!-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo mientras se alejaban del lugar riendo. Sin embargo la rubia y fuerte vikinga miro una última vez a sus espaldas, jamás había visto un dragón tan pequeño y negro, pero sin darle más importancia acompaño a los gemelos al pueblo, ese dragón parecía invernar, que daño podía hacer?!

_**Continuara…**_

**\(°w°)/**

Dejen un comentario por favor. Espero que les haya gustado.

Esta es la segunda de 5 cartas.

"**Hacha Plateada" *: titulo que obtiene Astrid al matar a un Pesadilla Moustrosa con su hacha y sacarla del cadáver de este sin ninguna gota de sangre.**

**Respuestas de los R.R:**

**Circe Salazar**: Gracias por comentar, pero si es necesario saber si les gusta o no, pues tengo otros (bastantes) fic's que tengo que actualizar y quiero saber si este fic, (que hice en unos 20 minutos) tiene futuro entre las por motivarme a seguir actualizando.

**Girl of Drama**: En verdad es la primera?! Vaya…ah si no te preocupes, con 11 comentarios en el 1er cap claro que continuare.

**Snowflakes013**: Si ya se que cursi XD gracias por leer y déjame más comentarios :)

**Guest**: Gracias por comentar! Aquí tienen el 2do cap. Y bueno no cuando pueda subir el siguiente.

**SakuM**: Gracias por leer! *llora como bebe* en verdad me hacen muy felices!

**11111**: Aquí tienes otro cap :)

**DragonNerd27**: lindo! °/w/°

**Shara Uchiha:** Jajajaja me encanta su entusiasmo Uchiha-san. Ciertamente solo hare 5 caps pues tengo que seguir con otros fics de (Personajexlector) si te gusta SNK (Shingeki No Kyojin) puedes leerlos. Puede que más adelante haga otros fic de CEATD.

**Koisshi Saotome:** AHHH fans!...? jaja gracias por tus palabras, espera con paciencia el otro cap por favor.

**Sasha n.n:** Me alegra que te guste, gracias por comentar.

**Ok pongo un promo de mi otro fic que acabo de actualizar, también es de Como entrenar a tu dragón. Por si quieren leerlo y lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil.**

**Si eres nuevo/a leyendo esta rara historia te invito a dejarme un Review (con quejas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, etc…) aquí abajo y que la compartas entre tus amigos y tu familia que le guste esta hermosa película, eso me ayudara a actualizar más rápido.**

**Les mando unos besos enormes y nos leemos próximamente con la 3ra carta. Cuídense y lean mucho.**

**Atzuko-san**


End file.
